


Forever a Sister in Sickness and in Health

by TheMeddaFiction



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Siblings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeddaFiction/pseuds/TheMeddaFiction
Summary: It is the day Phoebe finally grows up. (Sets about 12 years later from the ending of The Catcher in the Rye)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written in my life. It is probably full of grammar errors and spelling mistakes since English is not my mother-tongue language. (If you find any mistakes please tell me!) This is written for my English class but I wanted to share with you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

 

The warm light shown through the thin curtains and reflect with the mirror. Within the mirror there is a reflection of me in simple white ivory dress that fit my body perfectly just like gloves. The dress is decorated with white floral laces and some little flowers. I looked to the mirror admiring my own reflection. My hair was in up into an updo to keep it out of my face for the entire ceremony and on top of my head, there is a small silver tiara that holds the veil in place. This tiara is passed down from generation to generation and it is now my turn to protect it. This thought gives me some tears a little bit you know; I am going to miss my family and all. 

 

“Phoebe, darling, are you doing well in there?”, my mother’s warm voice called me out from behind the wooden door of D.B.’s room. 

“Yes, mom, I am fine...would you come in here for just a moment?” I half shouted through the door 

About a second later, my mom walked inside the room and slowly observe my face. Today she dressed very nicely. She wore a bright red cotton dress with a thin black belt around her waist. It is quite uncommon for her to be wearing something this bright of a color, but I guess it is for today’s luck. I mean it is my wedding after all. Right?

 

“Is there anything I can help you with darling?....come on now tell me why you have a tear on your face?”, my mother speaks sympathetically toward me. 

 

“It is nothing really...I think I am just going to miss everything about home and being on my own and having my own family is going to be a big commitment and stuff.” I said to her with my wobbling voice from holding back the tears.

 

“I know dear, but receiving these commitments are a part of nature to grow up to be a beautiful women. You know, I am always here for you”, she replied and send a small,warm smile to me. Then slowly she walked forward and grab me into her arms and bring me close to her. This really did remind me of when I was very little. When I am sad or there is something wrong, she would be there to help me out. Well...most of the time she has the time for me. 

 

After a few minute of hugging and comforting each other, she stepped back away and looked around the room and sigh. 

 

“It is going to be awfully quiet here when you move out...no more little,stubborn girl running around and creating problems” When she finished that sentences, I swear her reaction almost scared me to death. She bursted into tears and cried her heart out as if she is losing someone. I moved quickly back to her and wrap my arms around her again.

 

“I am so sorry, I know it is suppose to be a happy day for both you and me but what happened to Allie....”, she said with a very tired voice “And I know it has been years and years....I still feel like...”, she still continued.

 

“It is really okay mom...no need to further explain it”, I cut her fast before anything more dramatic can happen and give her a little squeeze on her hand.

 

“I think I better get going then, there are many more things I need to take care of. I’ll see you when you are ready for the ceremony, Phoebe”, when she finished, she turned around sharply trying to hide her tears but of course I know she was crying. 

 

When she left, the room fell silent once again. It was dead quiet and the only thing I can hear is my own breath. I turned back to look into the mirror to check myself one last time. So I took this time to rethink of my decision to marry Nicholas James Parker. He is a great guy and all. He treated me right, actually better than other girls. We met each other in the university. He is from England add was majoring in law. He is very good looking but that is not the most important thing. However the most important thing is that he really does care about me but is my decision to leave my parents a good one? While I was thinking, Holden suddenly bursted into my bedroom and plopped down onto my bed. He sat down on the bed with a worried face.

 

“How are you doing”, Holden said out loud 

“I’m very fine...really”, I said to him straight forward 

“Good...I mean it is your important day and all”, he spoke again 

 

We stayed quiet for quite a moment and I can felt the tension starting up. I knew something is up with him. When he stayed quiet for a long time, that is mean he has something to speak about and I was right. 

 

“After all of this...you are still going to be my little sister right? You are nothing to be those phonies who owns family right? You are not going to leave me, right?”, He finally spoke up after what have felt like forever. 

 

However, there is something wrong with his voice. It is very wobbly so I turned around to take a clearer look at him. All I saw is Holden with tear streaming down his face just like my mom before but his is a lot more..to be honest I do not even know how to describe. All I know is that it felt like when I was younger. When I gave him my Christmas money. Holden crying terrified me because I have no idea of to stop it.

 

“I don’t want to lose you! Losing Allie was enough for me!” He broke out crying and act as if he was shot in the gut with a bullet.

“Of course, Holden, I will forever be your sister and I would NEVER leave you. I will always come to visit you and mom. I swear!” I shouted back to him

“Don’t fucking swear, god never helps with anything!”, he scream back at me and he continue, “Just promise me....we will stick together....just promise me will ya, kid”

 

With this I softened up from his nonsense outburst, I turned to the wooden table and opened up a drawer that hold a golden ring Holden gave it to me when I got into the university, when I fully became an independent young women. I walked up to the bed and sat beside him. Holden looked up at me with the most devastated look on his face.

 

“Of course I promise you Holden....remember this ring you gave it to me many years ago? You promise me that you will not get kicked out of school ever again and would not make out parents mad. Now it is time for me to promise you with this ring that I will forever be your sister no matter what happens, nothing will ever be changed between us. Okay?”, when I finished I look at him right into the eyes with sincere. 

 

With my speech, he broke down even more and grabbed the ring from my grasp between my pointer and thumb.

 

“Thank you very much Phoebe, thank you”, he spoke into my neck as he hugged me.

 

“Now, let's get the hell out of here and walk me down the aisle.” I said. With that I pulled Holden up and walked out of the room, ready to go to the ceremony.

 


End file.
